


In the tender moonlight

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Series: Ohana means family [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Platonically, You Decide, can be taken romantically, or familially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Michael gets a late night visitor
Series: Ohana means family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111610
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

When Geoff brought him and Gavin to the penthouse, they were given the option of choosing their own rooms. Michael chose one in the middle of the hall while Gavin opted for one closer to the living room. The rooms were pretty barebones, the main furniture consisted of a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Besides that Gavin and Michael didn't have much in the way of personal items. Each had a suitcase of clothes and toiletries they'd grabbed from the motel they'd been calling home, so even when they were done unpacking the rooms felt empty.

Michael laid in bed just about to fall asleep when a faint knock came from his door. Getting up he fumbled his way over to open it, standing on the other side was Gavin.

"Gavin? What is it?"

Gavin seemed to bite his lip and shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Er, well. I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"

Michael blinked a few times as he processed Gavin's words. It wasn't that he minded the question, he was just tired and his brain wasn't firing on all cylinders at the moment. Finally understanding what it was Gav was saying, Michael, nodded.

"Sure, come in."

Stepping aside he gestured for Gavin to enter, which he did. Following him to bed, Michael laid down on the right side while Gavin settled into the left.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just, different here. My room feels empty, and I feel lonely in it. I guess I just got so used to sleeping in the same room as you."

Michael smiled and hooked his arm around Gavin pulling him in closer.

"I know what you mean, things are different now and that can be scary, but you know I'm always here for you, right?"

Gavin smiled, squealing a little with joy.

"I know Michael boy. I'm here for you too."

Holding Gavin closely Michael pressed his face into Gav's hair.

"Get some sleep, you need it," Michael spoke, rubbing at Gavin's back

"We both need it." Gavin corrected.

"Haha, yeah, true."


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff sat in bed, his attention lost in the book he was reading. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, blinking a few times while staring at it he the thought to respond finally crossed his mind.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, Michael stepping inside hesitantly.

"Hey, Geoff?"

"What's up?" Geoff closed his book, setting it on his side table.

Michael looked away a moment, his right hand rubbing at his left arm. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spoke.

"Coult I, possibly, stay with you tonight." Finally, his eyes met with Geoff's

"Sure, but why?"

Michael made his way to the bed, sitting down his hands grasped at the bedsheets.

"It's been a while since I've been away from Gavin this long."

Gavin was on a mission with Jeremy, the two of them had been staying at a safe house for the last few days. Geoff had noticed a change in Michael since the brit had left.

"Are you worried about him?" Geoff placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"A little, I know he can take care of himself and Jeremy is with him too, I trust him to have his back. But it's not just that, I miss him, It was just us for so long, he's the only person I fully trusted until you came along. I'm just not used to being away from him, he's my boy, I need my boy."

Tears began to form in Michael's eyes, taking a deep breath Geoff pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be alright Michael, I promise. Gavin's gonna be back before too long, and until then you have me, Jack, Matt, and everyone else. We're here for you."

Michael leaned into Geoff, his tears coming out heavy, his breath hitching here and there, Michael was officially crying. Geoff had never seen him like this before, but a part of him felt honored that Michael would come to him in a time of need.

"shh. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Just breath." Geoff rubbed circles along Michael's back.

Geoff guided Michael down onto the bed and pulled the sheets up over the both of them.

"Try to get some sleep, tomorrow you can call Gavin, maybe talking to him will help you to feel better."

Michael nodded.

"Thank you, Geoff."

"Anything for you."

Sitting up again Geoff leaned over to flip off the lamp, laying back down he returned to rubbing Michael's back, soon Michael fell asleep. Giving a kiss to the top of his head Geoff closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found at cornfields-and-bad-dreams on tumblr and am open for requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at cornfields-and-bad-dreams on tumblr and am open for requests.


End file.
